By your side
by Ihvesoul
Summary: The team find out Reid is using again, and try to help him. Only Chapter 1 up at the moment, will start on the next chapters soon. Rated K for mention of drugs.


**A/N; This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic, so please no hate, but I appreciate feedback. I have wrote several 'Blue Bloods' stories, if you would like to check those out on my profile. Thank you.**

* * *

The Bureau team were sitting around the table, whilst Penelope Garcia explained the circumstances of their next case. This one involved a couple being found stabbed to death. Just as Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jerome was about to give her take on the case, a familiar face walked through the door.

Doctor Spencer Reid sat down in the spare seat next to Agent's David Rossi and Alex Blake. The team looked at him, with worried looks. Reid's short hair was sticking up, his shirt not done up properly and his eyes had bags under them. He was holding a large cup of coffee, using it as a distraction so he didn't have to look anyone in the eye.

Agent Aaron Hotchner glares at the teams youngest member 'You're late'

Reid doesn't even look up, he just mumbles his apologies before taking another large gulp of coffee. Despite Garcia being shocked by the young agents behaviour, she carries on describing the case. The team occasionally glanced at Spencer who seemed to be in his own world, not even paying attention to the case.

'Reid what do you think?' Blake asks, hoping for the doctor to input some of his normal genius. Instead he ignores her, or at least doesn't hear her.

'Reid!' Hotch calls loudly. This brings the agent out of his day dream, and he looks innocently at the agents, blinking in confusion 'What did you say?' He asks, not actually sure who had spoke to him.

'I asked, what you thought about the case?' Blake repeats herself

'Oh, well, I don't have any opinions on it right now' Reid answers quickly, knowing fore well they knew he hadn't been listening to a thing they had been saying.

'You always have an opinion' Agent Derek Morgan looks at his younger friend

'Well not today' Reid replies

'Are you okay Spence?' JJ asks, knowing he wasn't. Reid wanted to cry to her and tell her, tell her how he didn't know what he was doing any more since Maeve had died, that he felt lost in his own head. But instead he lied, like he had been doing a lot recently 'I'm fine' he answers smiling before excusing himself.

The team watch Reid leave before turning back to each other with worried and confused looks.

'What is up with him?' JJ looks around the team for answers but with no luck.

'I don't know, I'll have a word with him' Hotch informs

'You don't think...you don't think he's using again do you?' Garcia looks at him shocked

'I don't know, I'll talk to him and see what's wrong' He answers simply

'Using? Using what?' Blake asks. She hadn't been here for long, so still didn't know everything that had happened with the team, over the past few years.

'Reid was addicted to Dilaudid for a few months after he was held hostage, a few years back, he's been clean for ages though...well at least he had been' Morgan explains to his colleague.

* * *

The team were about to leave the bureau, when Hotch calls Reid in to his office. Spencer couldn't say he hadn't been expecting it. He had to admit he'd been acting weird but just like always he would lie through his teeth and hope he wouldn't be caught out. Once he walked in to Aaron's office, Hotch smiled before telling him to sit down.

'Reid, is everything okay?' He asks looking deeply at the young man in front of him

'Everything is fine' Spencer replies shakily

'Are you sure?'

'I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't, would I?' Reid looks at him

'I don't like to ask this, but I need you to pull up your sleeves' Hotch says walking over to the agent, who squirms before looking at him shocked.

'What? Why?' Reid asks quickly, too quickly, it made him look suspicious, he'd blown it.

'Just pull up your sleeves please' Hotch eyes his agent. When Reid doesn't Hotch steps closer to him and shoots him a warning glance 'Reid'

Spencer hesitates before slowly pulling up his left sleeve. Hotch moves to examine it and nods approvingly before saying 'and the other one'

Reid shakes his head 'You've seen one, why do you need to see the other? It'll just take time to sort out my shirt and we need to go'

'We have time, let me see the other one' Hotch assures him

'I'm not obliged to do this you know?' Reid replies

'I know, but as your superior agent you should really show respect by obeying my orders, also if you don't I'm going to assume you're hiding something and file a complaint to the board about your drug use' Hotch threatens, glaring down at the agent.

'What drug use?' Reid asks stunned

'You tell me, now show me your arm'

Reid doesn't say anything, he only pulls up the sleeve of his shirt, and looks at Hotch with full of pain and hurt. Hotch looks at his arm and then at Reid.

'Spencer, are those...are those track marks?' Hotch says louder than he meant to

'Yes' Reid replies shamefully

'You...we need to go, but give me your stash now' Hotch orders and Reid pulls out the Dilaudid and passes it too Hotch who takes and locks it in his desk draw. He turns back to the agent in front of him.

'This conversation is far from over'


End file.
